


Grey Areas

by Lexigent



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Telepathic Bond, Wings, transcendent transgressive love that affects the fabric of reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: Crowley's wings are changing. Aziraphale tries to figure out why this is.For the 666 challenge prompt "Wings". Thanks toHiddenLacunafor the fab beta!





	Grey Areas

"I think they've changed," said Aziraphale.

They’d returned to the flat above the bookshop after the Ritz, as neither of them had wanted to part ways, and so they’d come to find themselves on a sofa that Aziraphale had bought some time in the 1800s, but whose springs mysteriously never lost their bounce. 

They’d sat next to each other for nearly a full minute before giving it up as a bad job and settling into a more comfortable position. Now, Aziraphale’s back was against Crowley’s chest. His physical body was wrapped in Crowley's arms, his presence just touching the edges of Crowley’s wings. 

He reached out.  
"I'll just take one, dear," he said.

Crowley sighed as he felt Aziraphale’s fingers on his wings. Aziraphale came away with one feather in his hand. "Look," he said as he turned it. "That's grey there, at the bottom." 

Crowley tilted his head. "Must be getting old," he tried to joke.

Aziraphale shifted so that he sat opposite Crowley. "By that logic, mine should be falling out," he said. “Best to have a look.” 

He spread his wings.

It was more obvious on the white, or maybe Aziraphale's wings were changing at a faster rate than Crowley’s. Grey spots were dappling the formerly blindingly white plumage.

"I believe the human expression is 'rubbing off on each other'," Aziraphale said. His voice was soft. He reached out to Crowley’s presence and smiled as Crowley allowed him to Connect. 

There was no earthly way to describe how it felt. If you had asked Crowley, he would have said that you kind of had to be there to really get it, you know? He certainly wouldn’t have told you that it felt sort of like a hug, but better. Or that he felt safe.

Aziraphale leaned into their Connection. He could feel Crowley's old fear - that he might cause Aziraphale to Fall - give way to the overwhelming weight of Angelic love pouring into his presence, felt his own inhibitions melt as Crowley's presence touched all his raw spots of yearning and wanting, the fear of what that want meant and the agony it could cause Crowley if he ever gave in to it.

You could say you've made part of me demonic, Aziraphale sent into their Connection, and I've made part of you angelic.

Truth is, Angel, he got back from Crowley, those categories are no longer relevant. They came back into their bodies, their presences still linked at the fringes, the draw of their connection overwhelming, but extending into their physicality now. 

Aziraphale moved closer to Crowley and reached out. “I think these will rather get in the way,” he said as he gently removed Crowley’s sunglasses. “What I mean to say is, I think I’d like to kiss you now,” he said, and Crowley managed a nod, and then Aziraphale’s hand was cupping the side of Crowley’s face and Crowley wasn’t so much allowing himself to be led as trying not to fall on the angel’s lips like he’d wanted to do for six thousand years.

It was a human gesture they hadn't used before, but one that they had seen humans use often enough. Their wings, now the same shade of slate grey, formed a protective tent around them. 

Crowley could feel it then, at the edges of his presence - Aziraphale’s insecurity about living in a world without absolutes, the raw wounds of the betrayal he’d suffered at the other angels’ hands. He opened to the Connection and displayed his own scars, some faded with time, some still red and angry but healed up all the same.

They would take time to find their ways in this new world, but as their lips connected and they felt the strength of their Connection surge, they each felt certain that having the other to rely upon would help them navigate whatever the world threw at them. 

After all, it could hardly be worse than what Heaven and Hell had subjected them to.


End file.
